THE DRAGON PRINCE (netflix) One Shot
by itsDaFangirlInvasion
Summary: Soren was celebrating his 18. Birthday ... now he has to deal with the consequences ( Viren is bad, Callum has a crush on Claudia and we all love Ezran)


**A One-Shot based** _ **around**_ **Soren and some familial probs (seriously Verin sucks at parenting)**

Claudia was sitting in the courtyard, reading a book about a spell, while she was trying to ignore Callum, who kept staring at her.  
She blinked at the letters in front of her but actually she was still too tired for learning. The last night had been a rough one. It has been Sorens Birthday and after their father had interdicted her brother to throw a party or to do anything but to live the day as any other, Soren left the castle at night to have some drinks with comrades. Somehow he had convinced her to join them and after all his 18. Birthday was worth staying awake, so she has thought yesterday. Now ... she wasn't so sure anymore. Her head hurt and she couldn't concentrate.

"H-hey, Claudia?"

She looked up to Callum. The prince seemed nervous as he talked to her.  
 _Cute_ , Claudia thought.  
"What is it, Prince?"  
Callum smiled, taking advantage of having a reason to speak to Claudia.  
"Have you seen Soren? We actually would have a training by now. Here. You know ... So, I was wondering if you have seen him? Because he's your brother and I thought maybe you have seen him. I mean ... erghh, have you?" Callum scratched his backhead and grinned unsteady.  
Claudia smiled. "No, I haven't seen him. Hey, could I try a spell on you, Callum? It is dying hair to different colors like your brothers' frog."  
"Toad."  
"Huh?"  
"Bait's a toad, but whatever. Go on." Callum blinked, so Claudia went on. "So what color would you prefer ...- oh wait, look, there he is!" Claudia pointed behind the prince and Callum seemed disappointed for a moment, as Soren walked in the courtyard, still yawning. He was wearing a long black shirt that only partly stuck in his dark trousers. Instead of his usual armor he wore a west of chain mail and vambrace. His blonde hair was messy and his face expression exhausted.

"Morning." he groaned as he ruffled his hair.  
"Where have you been?" Callum asked and Soren only shot him a tired gaze.  
"You look like crap." Claudia stated and smiled.  
"Thanks. I love you too."

Callum cleared his throat. "So, no training?" He asked hopefully.  
"No, sure we're doing training-thing. Take a sword."  
Callum laid his head to the right. "I already have one, Soren. Are you okay?"  
"Totally." Soren blinked and Claudia laughed. "Oh, brother you should rest. Don't hurt yourself because of your hangover."  
"Hangover?" Callum turned to Soren. "I thought your Dad forbid you to celebrate?"  
"Yes, he did, step-prince, and would you shut up now, please?"

While they were talking Ezran was running down the stairs to the courtyard. "Hello, Call!" He yelled and jumped in front of his half-brother. "Are you two training? I want to watch you. Hi, Claudia." Ez smiled and sat besides the young mage.

"Al right, we do this quickly ..." Soren mumbled and swung his wooden sword.  
Callum got ready to defend the hit, but Soren only pushed him slightly and as the prince counterd, Soren only looked down the the wooden blade that pointed at his chest.  
"Huh? You got quick."  
Callum shoke his head. "No, actually not."

Ez whispered loudly. "Soren looks so funny. What's up with him?"  
Claudia grinned amused and exchanged a glance with Callum.  
"Oh, Soren only drank too much of ... juice. Adult juice."  
Ezran chuckled. "Me too. The orange juice was so yummy."  
"Yeah, orange juice." Callum nodded and laughed alongside Claudia.  
Even Soren smirked.

But only until another person appeared and made himself noticeable.  
It was Lord Viren.

"Good morning."

Soren froze and closed his eyes for a moment while Claudia stood up and smiled at her father. "Good morning, father."

The princes exchanged a glance and felt quiet as Viren walked to his son to eyeball so. "What are you wearing? You can't go out like that! Where's your armor, Soren?"  
"In my chamber."  
Verin narrowed his eyes. "What is wrong with you?"  
Soren only shrugged and looked to Claudia.  
"Hey, son, I asked you something." Verin demanded.

Meanwhile Callum knit his brows and took a step backwards, taking Ezs' arm and nodded to the stairs.

"I know that you asked something, father. I heard you. You know, I do have ears." Soren mumbled.  
"Speak clear!" Viren looked at his son. "Wait ... Soren, are you drunk?"  
"No!" He objected.  
"You were out last night although I told you not to?!"  
Claudia sighed and took a step besides her brother. "Dad, it was nothing just a little fun."  
"Fun? Is it fun that you aren't able to train the prince because you fucked up your brain?!"

Callum quickly kept Ezrans ears shut, but his brother only rolled his eyes.

Soren flinched but remained silent.

Viren turned to Claudia as if he expected her support.

But she only crossed her arms in insecurity.

Viren sighed again and turned to Soren. "Go, put on your armor."  
Soren only nodded and left the courtyard.

 **What** **do you think of this?**  
 **#**  
 **Do you prefer fanfiction as**  
 **One-Shots or long stories?**  
 **#**  
 **Should I expand myself to not only write about Soren? XD?** **ﾟﾘﾂ**

 **GIVE ME REQUESTSSSSS**


End file.
